Talk:Sans vs Saitama/@comment-27448264-20160214043303/@comment-31259708-20160220051905
""The player wouldn't be able to react at that speed." Undertale breaks the fourth wall a lot, to the point where we're pretty much part of the narrative. Maybe the monsters aren't shooting lightning at actual lightning speed." Bro We arn't even talking about lightning anymore I WAS TALKING ABOUT LIGHT BEAM'S SHOT FROM THE SUN in NIGHT KNIGHT'S ATTACK and Sans Gaster blaster's which move faster then the Light beam's shot from the sun "There's a principle called Occam's Razor. Heard of it? In short, it means that the most logical conclusion is often the simplest. Let's apply that here." No i have never heard of it also, your own logic fail's the simplest thing to believe is Cinematic timing Ie the entire game is slowed down So we can see what's going on Just like in Dragon ball z Naruto and stuff like that Where if they were going top speed we wouldn't be able to see them ......... Unless you wanna say Dragon ball z naruto one piece and bleach have never broken the sound barrier and move below 89 meter's per second (ie the Minimum requirement you need to disappear from human eye site "Either, a small child is fast enough to dodge literal, actual lightning, OR the pre-established weak monster race can't actually shoot projectiles that fast, and what we see as the player is what's actually going on." >Undyne breaks concrete just by hitting it and cut's up a bridge with ease >A fucking dummy can tank rocket explosion's >napstablook Can Close his Curtin's before A LIGHT that absorbs Monster's hit him >Has been stated that Killing intent weaken's monster's and determination is what give's Human's An advantage over monster's >papyrus can Summon a bone Huge bone that's more than likely at least as tall as him and he is like what 6 feet tall that bone Screew it if he was even 4 feet tall would weigh about 4972.56816 Pound's or over 2 ton's not counting the amount of force he Threw it with IN A COOL REGULER ATTACK Even if we assume it was draging on the ground it would still weigh hundred's of pound's Sure monster's are totally weak "And no, "It's a video game, so it could be unrealistic" doesn't apply here because the only supernatural feats displayed by humans are spells from spellbooks and determination. There are clear, defined rules." > Clear defined rule's > Frisk with determination KILLED FLOWEY WHO AT THAT POINT HAD became BASICLY GOD and made everything a void and destroys your save in front of you Also here's where your Occam razor's logic fail's again AND I AM BEGINING TO THINK YOU NEVER PLAYED UNDERTALE. cause Even a monster with ONE human soul was stated to be able to become a super powerful being But asier with SIX human soul's and a SEVENTH ARTIFICAL ONE Was the monster creating lightning So Either your are telling me That a Monster with the basic equivalent to SEVEN HUMAN SOUL'S is weaker then REGULAR HUMAN or That you are saying Frisk can't dodge lightning because there a child and you wanna know what There are quite a few instances I can think Where there are child protagonist's who can dodge light and shiz